


Believe in Me

by silasfinch



Series: The Actress and The Vet [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: Dr. Woodfield spends the evening rescuing her celebrity ex girlfriend's parrot and tries to remain professional"You could make considerable money with how well you know me, Sherlock" there is a trace of vulnerability in the observation."I miss you too - far more than an overworked country vet should miss a world-famous movie star with questionable taste in husbands and children's birthday gifts"





	Believe in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Some people party around New Years and 01/01 - I write Fic

_You say you don’t believe in signs from up above_  
_And you laugh at the thought of putting your faith in stuff like love_  
_You never see the rainbow; you just curse the rain_  
_You say you wanna believe, but it’s just not worth the pain today_

 _But that’s all fine if that’s how you want it to be_  
_But if you’re feeling alone and afraid and you can’t breathe_

 _Believe in me_  
_Believe in Me - Bonnie Taylor_

"Please, I need a vet urgently..."

Dr Vanessa Elizabeth Woodfield suppresses a frustrated sigh. The Kirk Veterinary Practice is due to close in 15 minutes, but she is notorious for squeezing in one final patient no matter what the time or cost to her personal life. Christmas is also the season of abandoned animals, heartbroken children and festive food-related emergencies. Rhonda and Paddy insist that she will burn out, but Vanessa maintains she needs the distraction. Her two best friends will return the favour when the baby is born.

"I'm happy to take a look, but we are closing in a few minutes- The Emergency Clinic.." Vanessa begins the usual speel.

Instead of producing an injured animal the harried man in a chauffeur's uniform begins to drag Vanessa towards the door, rambling about a distraught boy and an ailing patient. Before Vanessa can explain that house calls are out of the question at this late hour, he offers three times their standard fee. Pearl and the others regularly accuse the junior vet of no head for business and offering too many free visits or trades the practice didn't need. Maybe taking this high profile client will earn some brownie points for the next staff meeting.

Vanessa hastily scribes down a list on the clinic stationary and hands it to the driver who is called Stanley.

"We are going to need to stop for these supplies. We only have a few bird patients- even then there are no guarantees large parrots are sensitive it could be any number of things" Vanessa offers apologetically.

  
***

"Where are we going exactly?"

By the time Vanessa asks this question doesn't need the answer. The route they are taking is achingly familiar, and the vet could complete the journey blindfold. Emmerdale and the surrounding area doesn't have too many luxury houses or mansions, but there are a few as Londoners look to reconnect with nature from a distant. The sprawling properties all look the same until you get 30 minutes out of the main wealthy lifestyle blocks. It hasn't changed much in 8 years except a few flashy toys in the driveway.

"The last house on the left Dr Woodfeid."

"Charity Dingle" Vanessa whispers to herself.

To call Charity Dingle, actress and singer the great love of her life is overly dramatic and self-indulgent. Ten years and two vastly different lifestyles have lessened the pain and taken the shine off the memories. The year a struggling actress and a newly graduated vet spent together was beautiful but unsustainable in the long run. Tracy is vengeful on her older sister's behalf and insists that she could make pay off her student loans by selling the story to any number of tabloids. Vanessa will be in debt until her child graduates university before that happens.

Charity Dingle did a spectacular job breaking her heart when she chooses a career over a relationship with a woman who has small town aspirations but ultimately the decision was mutual. Vanessa wasn't going to have the relationship decay under the weight unfulfilled dreams and resentment. The experience will her parents taught her valuable lessons about the toxic nature of love and possession.

It still hurt when Charity moved on so quickly and went through a succession of husbands without a second thought. Vanessa had asked for a clean break after seeing Tracy and David suffer but it still her when Charity obeys to the letter.

Why the star keeps the 'starter' mansion near her former hometown is a source of much speculation. It certainly isn't for sentimental reasons given how awkward their handful of interactions were. Propositioning Charity after a bad breakup is a particular low point.

  
***

"Finally how long does it take to find a vet? This place has more animals that people by a fairly significant margin."

"Rest assured Charity; your goon accosted me with urgency."

Charity Dingle is winning awards for her acting after becoming the muse of a high profile director Cain Dingle in her late 20s. She is famous for her icy retorts and insults. More than one reporter labels her 'unapproachable despite high profile relationships and acrimonious devoices and custody battles. There is no evidence of such skills right now as she gazes at Vanessa in shock, her beautiful eyes wide beneath furrowed brows that surprisingly wrinkles naturally.

"There aren't that many vets in the region Charity - fewer still who are open during the holidays. The odds of seeing me were high. What the hell are you wearing, auditioning for the Cruella de Vil revival?

Charity blinks down at her outfit wincing at the shiny leather, elaborate patterning and fur lining. Her makeup is dramatic and brings an unnatural hue to already flush cheeks.

"It's fake! for a music video" is the quick explanation.

  
"You look good, Ness."

"I'm a right mess. Fifteen weeks pregnant does wonders for some people but not a workaholic vet with shambolic family life, and better relationships with animals than humans."

Vanessa offers a dry smile as she shrugs out of her yellow jacket and gathers the limited bird supplies she grabbed from the clinic and the local PetSmart that she insisted they stop at before meeting the patient in question

"You are pregnant? that's wonderful you always wanted to kids to compliment your managery of furbabies" Charity exclaims with one of her first genuine smiles of the night.

"Surely the town gossip reached you already? About my highly unsuitable liaison with a much younger man whose family is wild with rage at the idea of me sulling their son's good name and gene pool?"

Charity offers a sad shrug as she leads the way to the back of the house.

"I think even Mrs Riggs and the other town busybodies know better than to mention you in anything but the most flattering terms to me. Besides we don't go into town much anymore, too many selfie hunters or 'long lost friends' claiming to know me."

"The parrot?" Vanessa queries not wanting to get sidetracked

"In here - I'll just go and change into something that isn't so offensive to both you and good taste in general."

 

***

"What is wrong with him? and can you fix it before Noah gets home?"

"Her and I'll just wave my magic wand."

Vanessa knows she is unfair and bitchy but seeing Charity again is doing a number on her nerves, especially now she is out of that ridiculous outfit and looks human once more. Her former girlfriend looks fantastic in a simple tee shirt, and old running pants with expensively maintained hair in a messy bun. The transformation is weakening Vanessa's resolve to remain utterly professional and focus on the parrot.

"What?"

"The neglected parrot you probably brought from an illegal breeder is a female and do you want a list of her problems in alphabetical order?"

The parrot in question is a Greenwing Macaw a terrible choice for an inexperienced family. The ordinarily bright plumage is dull and feathers and missing in places. There is plenty of food in the trays, but it remains untouched the droppings in the cage don't look healthy. It isn't a good sign that the young bird is permitting an examination

"Hey there is no need to rip me to shreds as I recall I'm paying you to make my bird better - it's not Christmas goodwill, Doctor Woodfield" Charity snaps defensively.

Vanessa whirls around glaring forcing the famous to take steps back in submission. Nobody manages to mess with her emotions quite like this infuriating and charming woman.

"I'm not even an avian expert, and it's obvious Ophelia is board out of her mind, malnourished, dehydrated and she isn't plucking out her feathers just for fun you know."

Charity looks stricken by the tirade and is once again the fragile girl with talent but no confidence. Vanessa instantly regrets taking such a hush tone as the taller woman nods sharply

  
***

"I did try you know."

Vanessa feels more human after a strong cup of tea and is almost regretting her outburst if for no other reason than it frightened the bird. Charity is lingering in the doorway to the massive kitchen holding out a pile of parrot toys and supplies as a strange peace offering. Everything is top of the line but look brand new. Vanessa begins to mentally map out redesigning the cage, home environment and food source. Fortunately, the Orphelia is young enough to bounce back given the right care and intellectual stimulation.

"You spent enough time rambling about adoption and rescuing for it to sink in after awhile. I thought my assistant understood that this was to be a rescue bird from a reputable source."

"Sometimes it can be hard to tell the difference- Macaws are in high demand and people will say anything to make a quick profit. Luckily, you have the means to improve the situation. I've seen far worse cases of benign neglect and plain neglect."

Charity looks so defeated by the proclamation that Vanessa feels the urge to bring that teasing smile back but wonders if there are safe topics between them anymore.

"I'm not exactly making a good impression on you am I, Dr Woodfeild?"

"No, but to be fair, the unregulated exotic pet trade is a sore point with me not a good combination with pregnancy hormones."

  
***

"I miss you and what we had together."

Vanessa doesn't look up from toys she is carefully hanging at the top of Ophelia's cage. Surprisingly the two women have spent the last hour in companionable silence setting up perches and feeding stations. Luckily Charity is home for the next few months so Ophelia will have companionship as she adjusts and learns better habits. Noah is a bird enthusiast and is thrilled with his gift; especially now she will be healthier.

"Few people can say they live their dream in such a specular fashion though, academy award nominee and the latest 'British Inport' to Hollywood," Vanessa comments with a weary smile.

"Even fewer are a walker cliche of celebrity disaster either. It's not true by the way, the rummers that Cain and I are back together or I'm sleeping with BOTH my female and male costars."

"You..."

"I..."

Vanessa laughs before continuing at Charity's encouraging nod.

"You are also doing amazing things funding the Homework Club and Fostering Programmes throughout Britain not to mention financing the meals on wheels programme in Emmerdale after investment failed. People should focus on these efforts rather than personal humiliations."

"How did you know about the Homework Club and all that - most of that I did anonymously," Charity asks curiously

"Not entirely - all the donations were 'For Ryan '- the name you gave your first child before the adoption. Plus those are the causes you always said you would denote to so that kids don't suffer as you did it wasn't hard to figure out" Vanessa explains

Charity moves forward and hesitantly brushes back a stray wisp of hair.

"You could make considerable money with how well you know me, Sherlock" there is a trace of vulnerability in the observation.

"I miss you too - far more than an overworked country vet should miss a world-famous movie star with questionable taste in husbands and children's birthday gifts. I would never betray you like that"

"Let me prove you wrong, make a better impression. - have pregnancy friendly tea with me?" Charity whispers against Vanessa's ear in the same way she did when they were dating.

"I've given you a list of 28 things to help Ophelia lets focus on getting her better tea together can be a bonus. Maybe we can work on one of your beloved cryptic crosswords together" Vanessa offers with a tired sigh before carefully putting distance between them as she packed her medical bag.

"Best offer I have had all year, Buttercup."

Vanessa laughs in genuine delight at the familiar nickname.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
